InuGun
by Olsie
Summary: UPDATED! 2-22-04 A Parody of Trigun and Inuyasha! It is planning to be a humurous classic skit of switching places...With a new twist - Chapter 5 now uploaded!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the Screw up

InuGun  
  
Chapter One: Beginning of the Screw up  
  
Wee! I came up with this one day on the way to school in my head, it's  
going to be long, as planned out ^^ I hope you like this Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Characters in Inuyasha or Trigun! Copywrited to the talented people who came up with them in the first place!  
^_^  
  
Noting: The only Characters so far that are originals of mine, are Tamp and  
Rose! They are there to fill up some empty character space.  
  
Also, When you got some time, please Read & Review My Outlaw Star FanFic  
and, this one too! ^^  
---------------------------  
  
Vash, having no worries set upon him, had tooken a stop at his godly leisure hangout, Dunkin Donuts. He ordered his average 12 pack box of chocolate and vinalla filled donuts. The worker that gave it to him, smiled kind of evily, as he took the money and thinking what would happen if Vash ate that secret ingredient he put in one of the 12 donuts...  
  
Vash: -Started to open the box before he even got a chance to sit down, because he had not ate anything in a span of about...20 minutes- On a day like this...damn....donuts rock...  
  
Tamp: EAT THE VANILLA FILLED ONE!!!!  
  
Vash: -looks back slowly, while having the 'Wtf did I do' look, doing a slow motion munch upon a chocolate one...and then blinks- ...  
  
Tamp: It's...the best we have...  
  
Vash: I've been here 600 times...I know it's "the best you have" -smiles stupidly-  
  
Tamp: Just...just eat it, I love the site of customers, enjoying the bakeries we produce out of bread and assortment of fats like chocolate frosting, vanilla frosting, and sprinkles! Don't forget that Strawberry Coolata to wash it down.  
  
Vash: -gives him the same look, and decides to ignore the blabber he just said, and sits farthest away, with a random girl that was reading a magazine- Hullo cutie!  
  
Rose: -she looks up, sees the dumb male blonde, blushes a little and then she quickly averts eyes back to what she was reading- H- Hi..  
  
Vash: Watchu readin'? -stuffs face with half a vanilla frosting donut, along trying to cram a chocolate glazed one, to merge it with the other-  
  
Rose: Uh.....Trying to find out good diets I can go on...  
  
Vash: -almost chokes and start to laugh, and bangs one fist on the table plenty of times, just to refrain himself from laughing out tears- And you read it here??!  
  
-after another minute of Vash trying to calm down, everyone was watching him cackle like a monkey, even ones that worked there, gazed at the high stupidity that filled that small resturant, until he finally stopped-  
  
Tamp: -was in the middle of getting impatient, and was too pissed to be laughing. He was glaring at Vash, waiting...-  
  
Vash: - He starts to slow down his laughter after he got too teared up to laugh anymore, and his gut was starting to hurt- S-so..What's your name?  
  
Rose: ..... Rose..... -kept nose in magazine-  
  
Vash: :3 Hi Rose... That's a lovely name you got there!  
  
Rose: ....Thanks  
  
Vash: .....  
  
( A huge moment of Silence struck )  
  
Rose: .....  
  
Vash: -googly and teary eyed-  
  
Rose: ...What?  
  
Vash: You're not gonna ask my name........?  
  
Rose:....-sighs- ok...What's your na-  
  
Vash: VASH! ^___________^  
  
Rose: Oh......I never heard that name before....it sounds kinda interesting.....  
  
Vash: ...Oh you like it? -winks, changing tone of his voice-  
  
Rose: -keeps looking into magazine again, turning red-  
  
Vash: Hey, get that beautiful head out of that stupid mag! -puts left hand down the middle of the magazine and rips it, her having a startled face at the condition- There... now answer!  
  
Rose: ......yeah I guess s-  
  
Vash: Wanna share a donut?  
  
Rose: ...Heh no sorry....kinda not hungry at the moment thanks...  
  
Vash: Here...you eat this side, and I'll have this side....Fair deal! You look skinny anyway, why go on one of them stupid diets when you don't even need the damn thing?  
  
Rose: Because...just because.... well anyway... -starts to get up- ..Maybe I should-  
  
Vash: SIT, LADY FRIEND!  
  
Rose: o.o;;;; not go...  
  
Vash: EAT!  
  
Rose: Your not very mature for a guy your age are you?  
  
Vash: -shrugs- I'm just trying to share my donut consumage with a lady like you ok?  
  
Rose: ...-sits-  
  
Vash: -holds the chocolate covered donut up to her mouth- Take a bite, then I will. ^_^  
  
Rose: -proceeds-  
  
Vash: -watches her eat- Smile and nod!  
  
Rose: -in the middle of trying to chew it, she did smile and nod, and then she swallowed it-  
  
Vash: Now that wasnt so bad was it, being on a diet you are being put in hell with bare feet and nothing to drink, and that sucks! You have withdrawl from your daily routine!  
  
Rose: .....nicley put -laughs alittle- ^^''  
  
Vash: Now that you ate, I will! Ok? -eats the other half of the donut and sighs contently like Gene after he drunk a fresh can of beer- Now thats what I frikken call a good god DA- -There was a puff a smoke, along with a small explosion sound, the customers, along with Rose, panicked, and it came from Vash's seat, they all took cover, as if it was a reflex, so did Rose.-  
  
-silence grew in the air as they realized, nothing was where Vash used to be, and it was unusually silent-  
  
.....  
  
Rose: -looks around, only sounds of cars going by outside, and the silenceness of the air inside the Dunkin Donuts shop, which made it a creepy feeling - Vash...? Where'd...Where'd he go???  
  
Tamp: YES!!! - he thought, as he smiles as manically as he possibly can....after a sip of Coolata -  
  
---------------------------  
  
To Be Continued! Please leave Feedback ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Totally Different Worlds

INUGUN  
  
Chapter Two: Totally Different Worlds  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Characters in Inuyasha or Trigun! Copywrited to the talented people who came up with them in the first place!  
^_^  
  
Noting: The only Characters so far that are originals of mine, are Tamp and  
Rose and Chris! They are there to fill up some empty character space.  
  
Also, When you got some time, please Read & Review My Outlaw Star FanFic  
and, this one too! ^^  
--------------------------- Rose: Ok, I knew you guys were idiots, but Blowing people up, to the point where there is nothing left.... it's just not nice!  
  
Random worker guy: uhh well, I didn't do it...that type of blowing up is just slightly inhumane..  
  
Rose: I KNOW one of you did it! Just one of you!!!!!!!!!! That poor blonde guy didn't do a damn thing to you!  
  
Tamp: -evil smile as he trots away into the back of the store.- Maybe it's an inhumane action because I'm not human...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! We should be watching out for demons! Now is not the time to be a pig!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm pretending that I care. -slurps up the rest of his ramen, and keeps the bowl for later use of eating-  
  
Shippou: Well I don't sense any Kagome. I think were fine! -smile and giggle-  
  
Inuyasha: Ramens I cannot pass up, they are just so godly, they take away worries of the mind! You should eat a Shitload, it'll make yeh feel better! Frikken worry wart. I should be worrying, not you. -mumble, bitch and moan-  
  
Kagome: -sighs- Well just keep a look out, just in case...  
  
Miroku: -just peering around the landscape, being the watcher-  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah whatever, could we go to our hangout place that we built? Out of curiosity? I'm tired...  
  
Kagome: -sighs-...  
  
Miroku: Yeah, I think we should...  
  
Kagome: Yeah pschh whatever to you too yasha XP and ok fine...Who's gonna be the watcher?  
  
Shippou:......  
  
Inuyasha: ............-spits-  
  
Miroku: ..............  
  
Kagome: Fine for the sake of us all, I will!  
  
Shippou: Kagome I'll do it! -hops- I will! Sorry it took me a bit...  
  
Kagome: Oh -smile- ...ok..Thanks shippou! -rage- At least you have brains unlike retard number One and Two!!  
  
Shippou: Happy to help Kagome!  
  
Miroku: Well I'll be the last one out for watch then....then Inuyasha will be proud to look out until morning, won't you?  
  
InuYasha: I will?  
  
Miroku: Yup..because I'll need my beauty rest then.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah sure I will, I'll snooze my ass off and give you double time watchout, frikken idiot.  
  
Miroku: Well, Hi Attitude problem, what raced up your doggie butt today?  
  
Inuyasha: A whole whale, and it's staying there awhile.  
  
Miroku: Is it sleeping?  
  
InuYasha: Yup.  
  
Miroku: I thought so.  
  
Kagome: Shut up and flap your gums all you want when we get there ok?  
  
- A tall, dark, and green man was walking down thier same path but oppisite from them. His green devil like tail was swishing about. His idenity covered up with everything black, so they couldn't see his face-  
  
Chris: Sup... -is all he said as he walked past them-  
  
InuYasha: A monkey, and it's gonna take a big poop on ya.  
  
Chris: -stayed silent, alittle pissed at the smartass-  
  
-All a response from shippou was a huge sweatdrop-  
  
Miroku: Your first impression on people isnt a positive one is it?  
  
Kagome: -also sweatdrop produces on forehead-  
  
Shippou: Well Inuyasha is Inuyasha..hard to change that..  
  
-They have finally got there, into thier cabin in the middle of the woods, they got there, relieved that they got there before dark-  
  
Kagome: Who forgot to lock this....... -she says immediately after she swiftly opened the unlocked door-  
  
Miroku: ....Oops...  
  
Kagome: People, along with demons can barge in! You never know what could happen here!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: -sniffs around, knows someone was there, but nothing looked misplaced- Hmmm... Who needs a stupid door when demons can blow up the place...  
  
Kagome: ...got a point...stop ruining hopes and dreams of security. -.-  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
-It was now night time, and Inuyasha's time to watch out for any intruders. While he was outside, he cooked a ramen, which was plentiful yet again, along with a nice fire afterwards-  
  
Inuyasha: -burps loudly, having it echo- I LOVE RAMEN!!!!! -continues eating more, until he hears a plop inside the cabin- ..-ears twitch-..... KAGO - he had dissapeared in a puff of smoke, with no trace of him around, and no one to hear him, besides our green, black haired friend, who is laughing at the edge of the woods-  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Vash: Whoah...a person laughing in the distance is a sign I need some help...... God it's dark in here...isnt there any light? -he quietly said to self, not moving an inch but planning to find some source of light-  
  
Miroku: WHO'S THAT? I COMMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF, WHOEVER YOU ARE! NOW! -the swift sound of someone getting up quickly is heard-  
  
Vash: -Second thoughts of finding light have been canceled- .....-he stays as silent as he can, with a face expression of 'where the hell am I' to go with it-  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE -censor- !!!!!!!!!!!!! -lands in a dumpster, with the hugest clash of clashes, being friends with half eaten hotdogs and pepsi cans alike, in some backstreet-  
  
Trigun Cat: NYA!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued!! Please R&R ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Surprised a bit

INUGUN  
  
Chapter Three: Surprised a bit  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Characters in Inuyasha or Trigun! Copywrited to the talented people who came up with them in the first place!  
^_^  
  
Noting: The only Characters so far that are originals of mine, are Tamp and  
Rose and Chris! They are there to fill up some empty character space.  
  
Also, When you got some time, please Read & Review My Outlaw Star FanFic  
and, this one too! ^^  
  
And Yami-Chip Sango will be appearing, I got a funny idea of how she  
comes into the Fic ^_^  
--------------------------- Inuyasha: Where the hell am I!!!!!!!!!!! *spaaaz* -throws a hotdog at the cat-  
  
Trigun cat: *spit*  
  
Inuyasha: *SPIIIIIT*  
  
Trigun cat: NYA....-scurries-  
  
Inuyasha: This must be one of Naraku's tricks, that king of smartasses... -jumps out of dumpster and lands upon a tall adobe building, eyeing the desert like environment- Psch, he can't fool me...  
  
Meryl: -on the ground came two girls, not far from Inuyasha's point on the building- Yeah, I'm mad, I searched all Donut shops within a 100 mile radius and no Vash!!!!!! He said he would be back by yesterday!!!!!!!! But oh look! HE'S NOT!!!!!!!!  
  
Millie: Vash is not like that, Vash never breaks a promise, maybe he ran into guys and had to deal with them and...and...*SNIFF* -huge teared up eyes of uber sadness-  
  
Meryl: Shut up.  
  
Millie: .......Ok Meryl....  
  
Boy1: Hey hey friend, go poke her, see what happens...  
  
Boy2: Ok.... -gets stick...walks up to her- ....*poke*........*poke*  
  
Meryl:.......VASH!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID SON OF A BIT- -Shuts up, and gave a face to the child that would give anybody from earth to pluto, nightmares for a year and a half.-  
  
Boy1: Whoah........KOOL.  
  
Boy2: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! -scurries while his homie laughs at him-  
  
Inuyasha: ..........Talk about issues with the insane....... *PSSHOOOOM* O_____o'''''  
  
-Group of individuals crowd around the two girls, as Meryl took the shot at Inuyasha with one of the many of her guns-  
  
Meryl: Excuse me??? ISN'T that you Vash?? Have you been playing dress up or something??  
  
Millie: -she Immediately looked up, as she heard the gunshot, and Meryl's comment- That sounds kinda wrong Meryl....  
  
Meryl: ............  
  
Millie: ...........  
  
Inuyasha: Well EXCUuUuuSE meeeeeeeee asshole!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Millie: Euh....Vash! Never say that to Meryl! It's Rude!! -she yelled up at him- If thats him -squints eyes-  
  
Meryl: Get down here!  
  
Inuyasha: Who THE HELL is VASH?!? I'm not VASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
-mumbling and commotion goes on in the crowd below, wondering if it was actually Vash the Stampede. All were afraid to confront him, because of his infamous reputation.-  
  
Meryl: ..Y-your not? -her gun lowers to her side, little embarassed, but still not convinced- So...get down here  
  
Inuyasha: -as silence grew, he only spoke words of annoyance - Psch.... -he had jumped farther away from all the humans, to another biulding, then to the next. The crowd kind of amazed, making half screams and 'ohh!' reactions, until he jumped out of sight..-  
  
Millie: ...I don't think that was Vash...  
  
-The crowd slowly got smaller as they realized that who was supposedly Vash, vanashed into the distance, to not be seen for a long time-  
  
Meryl: ....We can't let him get away...either way we just can't...Vash or no Vash...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod!!!!!!! -runs into stuff, clashing all over, trying to get out of the cabin, while Miroku was trying to hit him continuously with his staff-  
  
-The door broke down, everyone woke up in a matter of seconds, and were alert as they heard Miroku screaming words, and Vash, also making use of his lungs outside. Kagome swiped her flashlight from the table, as soon as she got out of her sleeping bag. Shippou, up to follow her straight after.-  
  
Shippou: Who is it!! Who is it Miroku!!?  
  
Vash: -stays on his knees, and covers head with arms, whimpering-  
  
Miroku: An Imposter..-staff nudging at Vash's neck- Wait a second...  
  
Kagome/Shippou/Miroku: Where's Inuyasha????  
  
Vash: -keeps whimpering- Please folks..don't Injure me please!! This is a complete misunderstanding, I dont know what happened! I was in a bakery first, then I ended up here! I don't understaaaaaaaand!! -cry-  
  
Kagome: Sure buddy, WHERE'S INUYASHA?? -kicks him by a slight-  
  
Shippou: Yeah where is he? We know you took him away!! -glare-  
  
Vash: Who is Inu..Yasha? -Saw miroku about to swing at him yet again- DON'T HIT!!!!!! -Miroku stopped in mid swing-  
  
Kagome: -got out her Bow and Arrow- You must know who he is, if he apprently isn't here visible to your face....you faker!  
  
Vash: -He had the biggest fear, he wasnt where he thought he was, and tried to communicate without showing his utter confusion and fear amongst the group- Please! Let me talk...  
  
Kagome/Miroku: Speak then.  
  
-They went inside, on high alert, making sure that this stranger wouldn't pull off any trickeries. They didn't sense any jewal shards within him, so they figured he was weak if he tried to attack any of them. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo, all, listened intently, hearing him say something about being in pure darkness before he got there, and was in a donut shop with a girl before that. Along with a green psycho, which Vash was concerned about. They continued on and on with conversing , and then thats when they realized and got convinced that he wasnt a bad guy, just a confused good guy, thats apparently very lost. Kagome and the rest were still terribly concerned about the loss of Inuyasha. Without him, They would almost be powerless, since Inuyasha is a good chunk of the fighting power that they had, plus, Kagome of course, loved him dearly. Yet Vash knows nothing of Inuyasha and his dissapearance, he doesn't even know him in person, or in general. It still makes the group concerned by a bit.-  
  
.....  
  
*Heehehehehehheeeheeeheeeheee HAHAHAHAAAAHEE-* -laughing continued in the woods again until it stopped abruptly-  
  
*PELT*........*pshoooop*  
  
-The tall green man lays there, halfway buried head first into the ground, with Sango's dexterity weaponry skills-  
  
Sango: You have an issue here!  
  
Miroku: -Goes to check out the scene as Kagome and Shippou watch Vash like a hawk, as Vash himself, just sits there, not saying a word.- We do alreay have an- Who's that?  
  
Sango: I think he was about to barge in at your place...did you say you had an issue already?  
  
Miroku: Oh ok....well...apparently, yes, we do. Inuyasha's gone, and we have someone who says he didn't do anything inside the cabin. -he points towards the cabin with his staff-  
  
Sango: -Drags the knocked out green man, towards Miroku, kinda shocked- Seriously?? Is he with Naraku??  
  
Miroku: Not shure, but were gonna find out. He seems to be different from the rest,well...from what I've seen.... we got to keep our guard up, he may be hiding something..  
  
Sango: And then maybe we could search for Inuyasha! He can't be lost this easily by what you said!  
  
Miroku: Bring that guy inside, he might have something to do with it...he might be backup for this ...Vash.  
  
Sango: Ok, I'll have Kilala look after him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
-Chris was in very tight ropes, no human could break out of, and he could'nt either, in his weak conditon. Kilala was in his face, snarling at him immensely as he was giving an evil glare back.-  
  
-The others were talking inside the cabin, with a slight fire going for a good light source. Alot of questions shot out at Vash, and alot of those questions boggled his mind, because of severe ignorance. Vash didn't like the feeling of being hated. That he didn't!-  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued! Thank you so much for present Reviews! ^___^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy conflict Weapon swap?

INUGUN  
  
Chapter 4: Enemy Conflict, Weapon swap?  
  
No ownage of Trigun or Inuyasha ^_^ but I own a few extra chars. Like Chris, Tamp, and Rose.  
  
I am gomenly sorry o.o I have lacked Ideas for the longest millenia... but recently my brain has turned on that light, and had came up with something! And I'm hoping you'll all like it ^^ and also...no worries, our favorite wolfwood will appear soon =) probably in the next chapter. Again, thank you for the comments, It makes me want to continue writing this too ^^  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku: -proceeds outside to talk to The green, tied up man- Are you some kind of Devil? -Kilala backs away so he can speak to him- Working with Naraku? Sesshomaru?  
  
Chris: -lip twitches, not looking at him- ....  
  
-Everyone else stands behind them, Vash, staying within the cabin with shippo watching him-  
  
Shippo: So youre not really evil huh?  
  
Vash: -shakes head slowly-  
  
Kagome: Are you deaf? Ears are meant to be used!! They are not there for kicks!!!  
  
Miroku: What she said.  
  
Chris: ...I work for no one. I work for myself.  
  
Miroku and his flash back: *phoom* *psssh*  
  
*********** (( This is from Chapter 02 ))  
  
Sup...  
  
A monkey, and it's gonna take a big poop on ya.  
  
***********  
  
Miroku and his Flash present: O___O' It's...  
  
Kagome: I know you wo- ...what?  
  
-everyone in suspense-  
  
Miroku: It's the dumbass we saw earlier!  
  
All: -all commit convulsionism- OMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!  
  
O________O;  
  
Sango: You saw him before??  
  
Miroku: (mad sweatdrop) He was walking down our path, same one, just...- averts to Chris- wait...Where you in this cabin??  
  
Chris: ....  
  
Kagome: !!!!!!! DID YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Vash: -gets up, hearing about it, peering out the door- What is it??  
  
Chris: hehehehhee.....VAASH -curls up, turns into blinding flash of light, and then when they get vision back, he's gone... for the moment-  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
As Inuyasha was hopping biuldings, he saw a few people forming a group. He knew when he was up and away from them, they would be too blind to notice...and also since he was up there, he could attack who he wanted and get away with it. The tinge of evil still remains inside him, he couldn't help it, then again, his butt remianed in his theater seat up high.  
  
- He hears a bunch of shots and screaming too from the crowd of people-  
  
Inuyasha: Sounds like my place -he sees two figures walking below, wondering why people are as much killing thierselves to make an entrance for them- ...-and then, he hears music as his ears twitch to the disturbed beat- wow, what the Hell is that?? Sounds like something trying to take a log of a crap...  
  
-One person from inside another building, tried to shoot at them, but the gun averted pretty fast and they shot themselves-  
  
...  
  
Inuyasha: KOOL!  
  
-the purple haired man peers up and he heard him scream 'KOOL'-  
  
Legato: I think we missed one over there Midvalley  
  
Midvalley: *gassssssssssssssssssp*  
  
Inuyasha: ?  
  
Midvalley: ((Saxophone powah!!!!))*PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMOUUSCRRRREEEAACHH*  
  
Legato: Damn, musit' be so loud?  
  
Midvalley: -nods-  
  
Inuyasha: -ears shrivel up and die Ten times over, that means they are inside his head, into the deep depths of Inuyasha's BRAIN o__o'' - -actually, he covered his ears the sudden he heard what was supposedly called music, and fell with the rest of the biulding, having 2nd thoughts of this whole bit being 'KOOL' -  
  
......  
  
Inuyasha: -mad twitching commences-  
  
Legato: I abhor idiots, who think they can get away with escaping from me and expect to live. -walks towards the heap of clutter Inuyasha is in, leaving Midvalley waiting for him- Vash The Stampede.  
  
Inuyasha: -too busy trying to get away from the non hearing-ness, his face was covered with rubble, so Legato could not see him at that moment- Did I hear that stupid name again?? -his voice cracked, a sign of annoyance-  
  
Legato: It is your name fool. Get up, or I will force you to.  
  
Inuyasha: -he wanted to piss him off, so he layed back down, despite his tries of getting up- No.  
  
Legato: Excuse me?  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Legato: GET UP.  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Legato: Fine, Vash, if you're going to be that way, say your biddings. -starts to walk away-  
  
Inuyasha: Screw you! Friggen retard incarnate.  
  
Legato: .....I never heard you say such things to me, has your attitude changed? Hatred become much larger than normal?  
  
Inuyasha: -is lifted up into the air in about a milisecond, it knocked the wind out of him on that unexpected moment, he layed floating , midvalley playing the music again- ...-breathing heavily-...What The living-  
  
Legato: You won't be living Va-  
  
Inuyasha: INUYASHA -he gaped, trying to move his arm to get the tetsaiga, having little to no success-  
  
Legato: What?  
  
Inuyasha: MY NAME IS INUYASHA.  
  
Legato: Trying to fool me are you?  
  
Inuyasha: Get me down, and I'll prove my NAME.  
  
Legato: -psychic force is let off with a swish of his hand, and Inuyasha drops as hard as he would when kagome says "SIT BOY!" *PLUKURSHABIP*- Prove it, make this time a fun one. -dramatic saxophone music from Midvalley as thunderclouds roll in-  
  
Inuyasha: 1st of all...Shut that guy up. -goes for the attack, taking out the Tetsaiga-  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kagome/sango/Miroku: VASH??  
  
Vash: ?!?!?.....  
  
Sango: Knew it had something to do with you!! (( Kilala doesnt do anything, she knows he's a good guy))  
  
Shippo: Wait...we should follow that other freak...  
  
Vash: you guys don't believe people very well when they speak a novel worth of words!! PROOVING that I didn't do anything and wannnnnnna gooo back hooooome!!  
  
Sango: Sorry.....maybe we should, he's more suspicious than Vash was...Lets all think......  
  
Miroku: lets all not use our brain. and go for instance?  
  
Vash: FINALLY -siigh-  
  
Kagome: -grumble-  
  
-they all trot in morning mist air into the woods with caution, having all weapons conveinitely needed-  
  
Vash: Are we gonna be fighting or something? Because I don't like doing that often...  
  
Kagome: You have to if we run into anybody.  
  
-all stumbled backwards as Sesshomaru came into vision, along with Jaken, the very annoying toad that no one likes. The whole group went into "lets kick some ass" mode, except for Vash, he is always confused.-  
  
Sesshomaru: Who is the newcomer, and where is Inuyasha?  
  
Jaken: Yeah!  
  
Kagome: ...you mean you don't know where he is??  
  
Sesshomaru: ...No, I have came here to sctrictly fight him, and him only, for the Tetsaiga yet again.  
  
Vash: Tetswhatya?  
  
Sesshomaru: Tetsaiga.  
  
Miroku: We are trying to find him, and we don't need you in the way right now.  
  
Jaken: How can he be lost? you lost him? -laughs-  
  
Sesshomaru: Shut up.  
  
Jaken: ...ok lord shesh-  
  
Sesshomaru: Shut up wriggled toad.  
  
Jaken: ...I was jus- -cries and runs away-  
  
Sesshomaru: Anyway, -pounces, only plans to use claws, because he knows that all of them are no match-  
  
Vash: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! No violence!!!!! Please!!  
  
-they are all fighting back as he backed away-  
  
Vash: STOP NOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!! - started to take out his gun, and he shot it into the air, trying to get them to stop-  
  
------------------  
  
Inuyasha: -Was about to hit him with his sword, then a shot was heard, and legato was totally oblivious of it, not expecting it, and he gets hit-  
  
Vash: Listen to me!!  
  
-As the shot dissapeared, a huge klunk of blade was heard, everyone had stopped the fighting, and averted eyes to him, all shocked to see the Tetsaiga in his hands-  
  
Inuyasha/Vash: S-something is very wrong here....  
  
-------------------  
  
To be continued! 


	5. Chapter 5: Enraged Fighting

------ No owning of Trigun or Inu-yasha ^_^ but I own a few extra chars. Like Chris, Tamp, and Rose. The longest break from this Fan-fiction! I'm really sorry to those who wanted more of this written right away ^_^' But I have sparked a few new Ideas over the past few days though, I hope it's worth your wait...  
  
Chapter 5: Enraged Fighting  
  
--------- Inu-yasha: -Was about to hit him with his sword, then a shot was heard, and legato was totally oblivious of it, not expecting it, and he gets hit-  
  
---  
  
Vash: Listen to me!!  
  
-As the shot disappeared, a huge clunk of blade was heard; everyone had stopped the fighting, and averted eyes to him, all shocked to see the Tetsaiga in his hands-  
  
Inu-yasha/Vash: S-something is very wrong here....  
  
Everyone gaped, including Sesshoumaru, which is a rare sight. How was Vash able to get his hands on it?  
  
Sesh: Did you switch your body form somehow? You must have a new power I haven't seen before.  
  
Vash: What is this?? –He panicked-  
  
Kagome/Shippou/Miroku/Sango: Tetsaiga!! –shock!!-  
  
Vash: Glad all of you know... –mega sweatdrop-  
  
Sesh: No MATTER...  
  
At a great speed, he lunges at him with his powerful arm, hitting the Tetsaiga. Vash couldn't think of anything else to do right now, because it was an either do or die situation. He didn't exactly want to die right now...  
  
He was vigorously dodging the blow by gripping the sword as hard as he could. Kilala instantly wanted to assist him in the situation, and she transformed into her bigger self, and tried to bite at Sesshomaru's arm.  
  
Sango: No!! Come back here now!! KILALA!! DON'T!!  
  
There was a lot of clashing between sword and arm at this point, so these huge sparks and blood tended to be all over the place.  
  
Kilala managed to bite into his arm, he could stand the pain up to a point, then he had to swish her out of his away. When he did manage that, he got sliced in the face by the sword as a result of Vash's defense. Vash though, wanted to do nothing more then that.  
  
Vash: Damn!! I don't want to fight you!! -He screeched with complete anger-  
  
Sango and Miroku went to the rescue of Kilala; she got plunged some-odd yards away.  
  
Sesh: I SENSE your presence InuYasha...don't hold back and lie to me.  
  
Vash: Shut UP!!!!  
  
Sesh: You managed a new power, you will not have it for long. I assure you. I will be back LATER. –He disappears instantly, and is nowhere in sight-  
  
Everyone sat there for a moment, a little bewildered at the pace of the fight, and the fact that Vash has the Tetsaiga.  
  
Kagome: Vash?? Are you ok? Where the hell did the Tetsaiga come from??  
  
Miroku: There possibly might be a connection to all of this...  
  
Vash: -His attitude had swung to a whole different personality- Yeah, God I'm FINE. What's wrong with you Kagome? Inu-yasha's back FINALLY!! I'M HOME! I'm ready to kick some 100% demon ASS. And that guy that was trying to kill me a few moments ago, he needs his head lopped off and fed to the DEAD!! I'm going to find him FIRST!!!  
  
-Everyone gaped in silence. Miroku dropped his staff out of the gaping moment everyone was going through.-  
  
-As Vash was walking away with the Tetsaiga, ears had popped out of blonde hair, and blonde Inu-yasha like side-burns also started to grow really fast at the sides of his head. Funky? Indeed.  
  
Shippou: Uh...  
  
(This is during the same time as the Sesshoumaru fight)  
  
Legato was surprised; even he didn't expect that to happen. Who would anyway? He automatically threw Inu-yasha several yards away with his power as a reflex from the tiny bullet blow to his face.  
  
Inu-yasha: -despite him getting thrown backwards, he started yelling at himself- Where's my Tetsaiga?? I got a damn gun!! A DAMN GUN!! This won't do me sh*t!!  
  
Legato: This might...be interesting...-wipes blood off that was on his face, and licks it off his hand, all in all, just to look "the" psycho of psychos...-  
  
Inu-yasha: Damn you! You did this! I know it!!! –He began to let out a big screech-  
  
His arm didn't seem to look normal; it seemed to have black leather around it with random belts as well. This arm, to Legato, looked like Vash the Stampede's. Inu-yasha's eyes started to glow a scary red crimson.  
  
Legato only smiled evilly at the thought of trying to be proved wrong by "Vash".  
  
Inu-yasha: -He lunged at him violently as ever, shooting the gun about 3 times on the way to legato beating.-  
  
Legato only dodged by using small amount of his energy to make the bullets go elsewhere. 2 of those bullets, he forced to go back to Inu-yasha in less then a second after Inu-yasha had shot them. There were bullet holes in his stomach, and of course he was bleeding.  
  
Legato stood some feet away from him, watching Inu-yasha as he grabbed at his stomach with the shaky hand, getting gushing blood all over it. Inu-yasha started to smile like legato did, and did a slight menacing laugh, then he too, licked blood off his hand, slowly.  
  
Legato: You mock the mighty Legato?  
  
Inu-yasha: INDEED...  
  
Legato: *Hmm hmm* –laughs- Nice try Mr. Stampede...  
  
Inu-yasha: Eh...?? STAMPEEDE? NO STAMPEEDE Heeeere...FRIIEEEND  
  
Legato: I give that evil perception a 4 out of 10...you need more enthusiasm if you want to be menacing again Vash.  
  
Inu-yasha: -One red eye twitched- NO one RATES ME. –Lunges at him again-  
  
Legato let him lunge, because he found it rather funny, he simply dodged again.  
  
Inu-yasha: -lets out a girly scream as he landed on the ground- NO FIGHTING NO FIGHTIN' NO FIGHTING!!! EEEEE!!! BLOOD!! BLOOD!! ACK BLOOD'S BAD!! Get ketchup...PRETEND!! PRETEND!!! THIS EVIL TARD MIGHT LEAVE YOU ALONE!! –Thunder from the storm that hovers over them, grew louder- ...thunder? Wasn't I just fighting a blood thirsty freak? In a jungle? Waa?? WAA??!  
  
Legato: - He only wondered...- What the holy hell...?  
  
I think I did ok with this....what do you think? Need some opinions from you reviewers ^^ and/or some ideas if you want to offer any ( 


End file.
